Always
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: just a quick lemon oneshot of Sherry Birkin x Jake Muller. I don't write lemons often, so I'm still getting practice at them. just please keep that in mind.


()just a quick lemon oneshot of Sherry Birkin x Jake Muller. I don't write lemons often, so I'm still getting practice at them. just please keep that in mind.

"Do you want to come in, Jake?"

She looked up at him with her bright, blue eyes as she said it. Did she really expect him to say no? He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Not that he didn't want that, but not until she was ready. He cared about Sherry more than anything in the world, and he didn't ever want to do anything to hurt her in any way. He and Sherry had been going out for a couple of weeks. That's how long it had been since the whole C Virus incident, though they had spent almost all of their time together through that whole ordeal.

"Sure." Jake said. Sherry was sure that Jake had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, and she had told him so once. She could get lost looking into them. She turned the key and opened the door to her apartment, which was on the first floor of the building. The apartment was dark, but there was a clicking sound coming across the floor. Jake, as a mercenary, was usually always on high alert. As a mercenary, if you let your guard down, you get killed. Sherry flicked on the light on, and Jake could see something coming towards them. After a second look, Jake realized that it was a dog, a Golden Retriever.

"Sheba." Sherry said, petting the dog.

"A dog?" Jake said, "You have a dog?"

"Is that a problem?" Sherry asked, looking at Jake.

"No." Jake said, smiling slightly, "I just thought there was somebody in your apartment."

"Well, technically there was. She's just not an intruder like you were thinking." Sherry said, smiling, "Claire got her for me when I was released from government supervision, when I moved into this apartment. I think she thought I'd be lonely. That was also the same time I became an agent. They gave me the choice, and I jumped at the chance to not be a test subject for the rest of my life." Jake looked to the ground, the look on his face sad, a rare thing for Jake to show sadness. He watched Sherry pet the dog, and after a moment, he walked over to them, kneeling down to look at the dog. The dog, Sheba, first cautiously approached him.

"It's okay, Sheba. Jake's a friend." Sherry said gently. Sheba observed Jake for a moment, then licked his hand. Jake smiled slightly and petted the dog. He hadn't had much contact with dogs in his lifetime. He never had a dog. There was always barely enough money for himself and his mother to survive.

"She likes you, Jake." Sherry said, blinking her blue eyes at him. She walked into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, Jake." she said, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah. I'm good." he said, sitting down on the couch. Jake looked around the room. Sherry's apartment was nice, small, but cozy. The living room and the kitchen were all one big room with a wood floor. The cupboards were light brown wood with white/light grey marble countertops, and the cabinets were light brown wood. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the kitchen, the usual appliances and table and chairs. The living room had a set of sliding glass doors on one wall that led outside. The couch was light brown leather, there was also a matching chair, and a television, and there was a floral rug in the middle of the room, where there was a wooden coffee table. Throughout the living room, on various shelves and such, there were various pictures, some of Sherry and Claire, some of Sherry when she was younger, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a picture of what he assumed to be Sherry when she was a little girl, with who he assumed to be her parents. The resemblance she had to her mother was remarkable. Sherry sat down beside Jake on the couch, and smiled, handing him an apple. She knew he loved apples. For that very reason, she usually wore apple flavored lip balm. He took the apple and looked back at the picture again.

"You look like her." he said.

"What?" she said.

"Your mother. You look like her." he said. For a moment, there was a dimness in her blue eyes, and Jake wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm sorry, Sherry. I shouldn't have..." he started to say.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." she said, smiling slightly, "Her name was Annette. She tried to protect me. She died because of my father. But, even before they died, my parents never had much time for me. They were always too busy with their work."

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake." she said. Then, she stood, lifting her arms and stretching. Jake stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You are so cute. You know that?" he said, grinning. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, am I?" she said playfully, as she turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him. He pulled her closer so that she was pressed against him.

"You know you are." he said. He leaned down and kissed her, placing a hand on the small of her back. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other on his chest. He backed her against the wall and began running his hand up her shirt, but, then, he suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Jake. What's wrong?" she asked, looking confused.

"Sherry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just jumped you like that." he said.

"Jake, it's fine. You didn't force yourself on me. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have let you do it." Sherry said. He looked at her for a moment before she gestured for him to follow her down the hall. He followed her into her bedroom, and she shut the door behind them.

*WARNING. MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING, STOP READING.*

He backed her against the wall and began kissing her. He placed a hand on her back and began running his hand up her shirt. She ran a hand up his shirt, wrapping her other arm around his neck. He moved his hands to unbutton her shirt, doing so, then pulling it off. The only thing covering her chest. was her blue bra. She blushed, only faintly, as Jake stared. He was almost completely sure that he was the first person to see her like this. She grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled it off. Jake's body was thin, lanky, which was only made more noticeable by his height. But, his muscles were taught and defined. Jake wasted no time in reaching behind her, unclasping her bra, and pulling it off of her. He began kissing her collarbone, and then her neck. She moaned slightly, and she could feel him smirk against her skin. He pulled her pants off of her and she did the same to him, leaving her in just her panties, which were blue with small white polka dots and some white lace, and him in just his black boxers. He began kissing her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his bare shoulders with her hands. He ran a hand up her bare thigh, and she shivered. He carried her to the bed and put her down, getting on top of her.

"Sherry, you're sure this is what you want?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes. This was what he had wanted ever since he first met her, but, he wanted to make sure that it was what she wanted as well. He cared for her and respected her too much for anything else. Sherry smiled.

"Yes, Jake. I've wanted this for a long time." she said. She had been attracted to Jake almost since they first met. He always made her laugh with his wit and unique sense of humor, he was strong and tough, and she always felt safe when he was around, and he was attractive in a badass sort of way. And, deep down, he had a decency that most people didn't see. Jake grinned.

"So have I." he said. She took off her panties, and Jake did the same with his boxers. They were now completely naked with Jake still on top of her. Jake took a moment to take in the sight of her naked body in front of him. She always looked especially petite, when compared to tall, lanky, Jake. He had always been attracted to her petite build, her cute butt, and nice legs, even when she was clothed, but he was seeing her beautiful body in full view. Sherry stared at him for a moment as well, admiring the sight of his body naked before her, noticing also that he had a pretty large penis. She had always been impressed with his body, his chest and his long, muscular arms and legs in particular, even when he was wearing clothes, but it was different to see his body in complete view now.

"You know, I've never done this before." she said, suddenly looking a little nervous. Jake wasn't surprised. Though and was a very attractive young woman, she was confined to living under government observation in a lab for years. There's not much opportunity for that kind of thing in that kind of a situation. Also, Sherry wasn't the type of girl to just give it up to anybody.

"Neither have I." Jake said. Hearing this, Sherry was surprised, and, at first she thought he might just be telling her that to make her feel better. Then, she thought maybe he was just teasing her.

"Are you making fun of me?" she said.

"No. I'm serious." he said.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Serious as a heart attack." he said, grinning. She smiled at him.

"You're sure you want to do this, Sherry? We don't have to." Jake said. He wasn't usually so cautious about anything, but Sherry meant more to him than anything in the world and he never wanted to do anything to upset her.

"Jake, I'm absolutely sure." she said, smiling. He kissed her again, then moved his lips from hers to her neck, making her moan. She could feel him smirk against her skin, and he began trailing kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, then moving his lips to her breasts, sucking and licking. She shivered, and moaned even louder than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him so that she was on top of him. She wasn't about to let him have complete control over her. She grinned, and he looked at her for a moment, a bit surprised at first, but then he grinned back at her.

"Well, Supergirl, you always were full of surprises." he said.

"Shut up, and I'll show you a few more surprises." she purred. She kissed him, running a hand over his muscular chest. She then, moved her lips from his lips to his neck, and he moaned slightly. She moved her lips to his ear, nibbling on it. She moved her lips away from his ear, and smiled at him again. He always thought she had the prettiest smile, the brightest smile he had ever seen. She lightly traced the muscles of his chest. and abs with one fingertip, making him shiver slightly. She slid her fingertip down his abdomen, and teased him a little by lightly running her fingertip up his hardened penis. He moaned, louder, this time, and he grabbed her hips, flipping her back over again so that he was back on top again. He wasn't about to let her dominate him. He ran a fingertip lightly up the inside of her thigh, making her moan again. He ran a finger over her vagina, noticing that she was wet. She gasped, and he grinned. He inserted himself into her. She groaned, just a little, and winced as she took a moment to adjust to the pain. Though, she had been through much worse.

"Sherry, are you alright?" he asked. It didn't take long before the pain faded into warmth.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't stop, Jake." she said. He nodded and began thrusting, gripping her hips tightly. She began to fall in rhythm with him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders, both of them arching their backs. After much moaning and gasping, they reached their climax, and they finally parted and collapsed beside each other on the bed. Jake pulled the sheet over them, and wrapped his arms around Sherry, holding her close. She cuddled up to him, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you, Sherry Birkin. I'm so glad I met you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Jake said.

"I love you too, Jake Muller." she said. And they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

..

The next morning, the first thing Sherry saw when she opened her eyes was Jake's sleeping face. She smiled, looking at him, remembering the night before. She was glad it happened, as she had wanted it to for a while. She thought Jake looked peaceful when he was asleep, but she always wondered whether, as a mercenary, he ever really completely let his guard down, even when he was asleep. Jake opened his eyes, looking at her next to him, remembering the night before. He had wanted it to happen for a while, but he never wanted to pressure her.

"Good morning, Jake." Sherry said, smiling as she touched his face.

"Good morning, Supergirl." he said, smiling. He ran a hand along her shoulder. They got out of bed, and Jake took the opportunity to get another look at her as she walked over to her closet and got some clothes. She looked back at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't look at me like that." he said, grinning. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek, looking her right in the eyes. "You know I love you, right? I've always loved you, Sherry." he said.

"I love you, too, Jake." she said. Jake smiled. Before her, his life didn't have much meaning. Now, he knew what was truly important in life.

THE END


End file.
